Thinking Of You
by Annd28
Summary: What happens when even after you are dating someone else the one you want still lingers in your mind. Brennan realizes that even if she tries to forget him with someone else not even he can rid her heart of Booth.


Thinking of You

Temperance Brennan turned over once then twice in her bed, eyes focusing on the clock and then again finding them blurring the numbers out. This was the third night this was happening. This not being able to sleep thing and when she woke found herself crying. Crying! Of all things. Her hands shook as she wiped the moisture from her cheeks.

Sitting up she grabbed the clock bringing it closer to her eyes. 4:40 in the morning, damn! She thought to herself slamming her fist on the mattress.

"Babe?" her head whipped around. "Are you okay?"

She managed a weak smile. "I'm fine Joshua go back to sleep." He began to grab for her hand. She pulled it back slightly across the comforter. He didn't notice how she avoided his touch. He fell off to sleep easily.

Her eyes scanned him as he slept, very attractive. His eyes were as blue as a clear sky maybe even bluer. His hair curled over his forehead, but as she sat there she couldn't help but wonder was he enough? Everything felt so rushed with him, like she wasn't in it. As if she was just going through the motions of this. . . .this. Fresh tears began to slid down her cheeks. What was this?

Slowly she slid out of the bed, hands still trembling. What was she doing? What was she doing with him. Her tears were coming faster now, a sob threatened to escape as she tried to hurry from the room. Making her way down the hall to the guest bathroom. She flipped on the light and stared at herself in the mirror.

Eyes red, lips still held a rosy red color as well as her hair on end still a mess after making lo. . . no having sex with Joshua around 3 that morning. Which shocked him, the way she reached for him. Her eyes still closed trying to hold his face in her mind. Trying to cling to the way his voice sounded, the way he held her. It brought the tears to her eyes that had Joshua worried that he hurt her. No, no one could ever hurt her the way that man could.

"I'm back with Tessa," he had said to her one morning. All she could manage was an "O" he looked at her like he expected more. Then that was the last time they had ever really talked about it. That night she had met Joshua and only after three dates he was at her apartment.

"His name is Joshua," she said to him when he questioned her. He had showed up with a bag full of Thai food, his eyes landing on Joshua sitting on her couch. She didn't miss the hard setting of his jaw. With a hand on his chest she pushed him into the hall.

"When did that happen?" he asked tossing his head towards the apartment door. Her words had become stuck in her throat. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was cheating. Then the realization hit, "You have Tessa at home. Maybe you should go there."

With that he turned and left. She wanted to sink to the floor and let the ache in her chest consume her.

Looking again at herself in the bathroom mirror her eyes slid up and down her shaking frame. The pink and black silk nightie that Angela had bought her was meant for Booth. Yet it was Joshua who pulled and tugged it off her. With her eyes closed she fought off the tears that threatened to spill over.

She laid there and bit her lip trying not to cry, but all she could think about was him.

When she was with him, letting him hold her. Her words were like lies, she didn't want to spend time with him. He was nice enough and sure he tried but her heart belonged to someone else, but Joshua was not the one to blame for this. It was her, words that she couldn't say. Even after that night.

Tessa was off on business some fat cat down south needed some bailing out. So she had to leave. Joshua was staying at his place for the night to give her the space she asked for.

Her heart was aching for him, her mind couldn't stay off of his. Before she knew it she was picking up the phone dialing his number.

"Hi Bones," he said when he picked up. It didn't sound stressed he wanted to talk to her. She felt herself smile.

"Come over?"

She knew he was smiling too. "Sure" he replied.

When she heard the knock on her door her smile got bigger. She swung the door open and the tears flowed. Immediately he grabbed her holding her to him. Pulling back she looked into those eyes and she felt her world tilt.

Her lips closed over his and then she was lost. He lifted her, she wrapped her legs around his waist and they landed in a heap on her bed. There were no tears tonight, she was right where she wanted to be.

Everything about this moment felt perfect.

After they lay there holding each other. His cell phone rang and he reached down into his pants pocket grabbed it and flipped it open. "Hi babe,"

She sat up as the reality hit, "yeah. Okay, that's fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow morning. Yeah you too."

Had she said I love you? Why didn't he say it back? "Maybe you should go." her words were cold as what just happened washed over her. It would never happen again they were with different people.

She went to the bathroom and turned the water on high. Sat on the floor against the door and cried, cried until she could cry no more.

An hour had passed and she stood and pulled open the door. He was gone, the spot where he lay still held his form. Trembling she walked over and laid down. Inhaling the scent of him from the pillow.

Her cell rang and she jumped up wishing it were him. When she flipped it open she couldn't hide her disappointment that it wasn't him.

All the regrets of this three month relationship all the regrets she had to let him go. He was with Tessa loved her lived with her.

She wanted to look into his eyes, kiss his lips. Smell his scent of him, she didn't want these mistakes she wanted him. Only him.

The knock on the bathroom door scared her, she had been sitting there sobbing. Her head rested on her folded arms over her drawn knees. Her eyes felt so heavy and sore her heart was still racing just at the memories of the two of them. The man she wanted to be with more than anything in the world. What was she going to do with herself? She very well couldn't sit in the floor and cry but the cold tile did feel nice against her hot skin.

"Baby are. . .are you alright?" Joshua's voice wrapped over causing an involuntary shake. The urge to throw up soon over took her and she knew it was her nerves. She was going to die if she didn't do something about this. Living like this wasn't healthy and she couldn't do it any longer. It was unfair to him and it was unfair to her.

Slowly standing she wobbled slightly and caught a glimpse of a woman that she had never seen before. Feeling so raw and so lost she placed a hand to her head to smooth down her hair. There was no point in attempting to salvage any normalcy with her face, it was so swollen beyond repair from all the crying. "Baby. . ." Joshua exhaled slowly. "baby will you open the door please just let me talk to you."

He stepped back when she pulled the door back. Their eyes met and held, his face crumpled with the worry that she didn't want. It was he who was going to need the comforting in a few minutes. "I need to talk to you Joshua." Her voice cracked a little as she passed beyond him heading not for her bedroom but for the living room.

Brennan sat cross legged on the sofa, determined that she needed to go through with this. Determined not to hold anything back from him. She watched him as he came into view. His eyes held fear and worry. He sat next to her reached out a hand to hold hers but she withdrew it pretty quickly. Wrapping them around each other.

"Why were you crying baby?" Her head dropped as she picked at a string on her nightie. She tried to remember Angela's be gentle speech on the art of how to handle a break up. Mostly because her way wasn't very tactful. "Sweetie you can't just tell them its over then ask if they need to call a cab or something. Men are some what emotional under those rough exteriors."

"I had a decision to make about us," she said smoothly. "and it wasn't an easy one to come to Joshua." a lie, a bald face lie but she was trying to be like Angela right now. Let him down smooth and then send him on his way.

Joshua reared back slightly. His eyes widened. "Why didn't you come to me before deciding Temperance?"

"It wasn't your decision to make Joshua, it was one I needed to come to on my own." She watched him run his fingers through his already disheveled hair. This action caused the strands to stand on end. "I don't think I can do this with you anymore Joshua."

"What live together?" his eyes danced with growing anger. "Temperance I can go back to my place that doesn't mean there is a problem."

Brennan shook her head, her eyes closing briefly. "I don't love you Joshua, I don't believe in dancing around the truth."

"You don't. . .Temperance?"

"I'm sorry Joshua, I just . . . .I have feelings for someone else."

Again he ran his fingers through his hair, his sign of agitation. He did it when he watched basketball he did it when he watched the news sometimes. Sometimes she wondered if he would pull all his hair out if he tugged a little harder.

"You have feelings for someone else? Who?"

"The who doesn't matter Joshua, what matters is that I am literally making myself sick trying to make this work between us. Its not worth it." It was said. All that she wanted to say was said, he still sat there. His hands clenched into fist.

"Is it that Booth? Your partner?" Just his name brought his face to mind. The way he looked when he slept, was enough to make her ache for him so much more.

"Joshua I've said what I wanted to say to you and I would expect that you would respect my decision and leave."

"What? Now? Temperance come on. Its nearly six in the morning. I can't. . ."

"You can and you will Joshua. I'll start the coffee while you gather your things." With that she stood and walked into the kitchen. It felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. For the first time in a long time she felt like her body would get back on track. At least now she could concentrate on the important things. Which meant she would have to have a talk with Angela on how to go about this.

The whirl of a camera echoed through the lab as Brennan snapped photos of skeletal remains. Her focus drawn to them and nothing else. Completely lost in her own world of her work she moved about the platform.

It was early enough for her to be the only one there and it was just what she needed no distractions. Not even her cell phone was on her. Just time to let go and do the work that she loved, something to keep her mind occupied. The whirl of the camera whirled again and her mind carried with it the information that she needed to process. Taking her recorder out of the pocket of her blue lab coat she recorded the information needed to close out this set of remains from the limbo room.

"Dr. Brennan?" Cam slid her card through the reader and the beeping recognition brought Brennan back to reality out of her thinking process. "Your here really early," she said watching Brennan write the paper work up on the young world war 2 soldier.

"I needed to get some work completed fairly early, I just felt the need to relax a bit. Joshua and I broke up very early this morning and after he left I decided that I would just come on in."

Cam looked at her stunned, from what she observed of the couple they looked happy. Joshua had even confided in Cam that he had planned to ask her to marry him. Leaning against the railing of the platform Cam watched her move around from computer to computer before she brought out another bin of skeletal remains to assemble on the table.

Brennan continued to take the remains out placing them in order on the table, her focus obviously on her work. Cam knew that this was an area best suited for Angela but she and Brennan had grown some what close over her time here. So she continued with her line of questioning. "You look unhappy about it Dr. Brennan. Are you okay?"

Her eyes came up finally to meet Cam's. "I am. Its what I wanted," her eyes went back to the table. "I asked him to leave and he did." she finished.

"Well. . ." said Cam her arms crossing over her chest. "may I ask why? I mean its clearly none of my business but. . ."

"I'm in love with someone else," she stated a little dryly. This causing her to rise and let the camera hang around her neck.

Cam held up a hand and began to straighten. "Hey, I didn't mean to offend you Dr. Brennan I just wanted to try to offer some help. You look like the morning wasn't kind to you."

"I am not offended Cam just a little tired and irritated that it took me nearly an hour to convince him that it was really over. I live with someone while I love someone else. Isn't that what Angela would call cruel and unusual punishment. Continue to sleep with him while I was thinking about someone else?"

Cam suppressed a smile as she said. "No one would ever accuse you of beating around the bush would they?"

"I don't know what that means," replied Brennan as continued to take remains from the bin and place them on the table.

"Let me guess you've finally realized that you have it bad for Booth am I correct?" Brennan moved around the platform entering information into the computer.

"You are correct." she said typing away at the keyboard. "Now if you would excuse me I want to get this done before Angela comes in."

Cam shook her head smiling now, they were going to be in for a real treat today. Especially when Booth found out what Brennan didn't know was that Booth had broken it off with Tessa a long time ago. When he realized that continuing on with her was not fair to either one of them.

"Oh and Cam?" she stopped just before she hit the bottom step. "Thanks for the talk,"

"No problem," said Cam as she headed into her office to begin her own work.

Angela came in a little before nine. She stopped off in her office and put her things down she noticed Brennan sitting at her desk her cell phone out on her desk as her fingers hovered over the keys. Angela headed in sitting at the chair across from Brennan's desk.

"Good morning sweetie," she said her smile bright.

"Hi Angela, I have a question."

"Its about Joshua isn't it?" at her friends confused look she said. "He called me very early this morning. Too early if you ask me, sweetie the man was crying."

"I told him the truth," Brennan said "and I was gentle with him. As gentle as need be but I made myself clear."

"You did go behind him a check to be sure he didn't leave anything behind didn't you?" Brennan was confused again.

"No should I do that?"

"Yes. Men are like women in some way,"

Brennan's brow furrowed slightly. "I don't think so Ange there are not many similarities, the female. . ."

Angela began to laugh shaking her head. "No what I mean is men will leave something behind like a shirt or something hoping that when he returns to get it you will see him and decide your decision was a mistake."

"But it's not, I told him I loved someone else. I don't want to see him anymore, should I expect him to come back?"

"Yes, if you don't find whatever it is he left and return it to him before he decides to come after it." Angela sat back further in her chair. "So did you tell him who your in love with?"

"It was none of his business." she replied. "I just need to decide how to handle things with Booth. How do I go about this whole," she waved a hand in an up and down sweep. "courting thing?"

Angela laughed again shaking her head again also. "You don't have to sound so 1930's about it. No one says courting anymore. You just need to talk to him, the way you two always talk."

Brennan's cell phone chirped interrupting their conversation. She looked at it pressing a button. "Lets have lunch-Booth."

"He wants to have lunch?" asked Angela. Brennan nodded slowly. They haven't done that in a long time. As a matter of fact she had been avoiding the diner not wanting to bump into them. Joshua always wanted to eat there but that place belonged to her and Booth. She would be first to say that the building meant nothing that just because they ate there almost every day stealing each others fries that she had no problem taking Joshua but it was special and she could never take him there. "So what are you going to do?"

Brennan looked at her friend smiled and said. "Meet for lunch," then she looked off back to her computer as she pressed a key bringing the screen up. "and tell him I love him."

A squeal that Brennan was sure only dogs could here escaped Angela. "Good girl!" she exclaimed as she clapped her hands together.

Lunch with Booth, this was going to hopefully shape out to be a pretty good day.

"Would you like another glass of water?" the waitress asked, offering her a third refill. Temperance stared at the glass as she poured. "You meeting that handsome fella you use to come in here with? I haven't seen much of either of you, you two break up or something?"

She couldn't help but take some satisfaction in knowing that he hadn't been coming there either. "We are not dating we are only partners."

The waitress looked to the window and smiled. "Here he comes now." she walked off leaving Brennan with her nervousness. She placed a hand over her stomach as if the action was going to relieve the butterflies.

Booth looked at her as she turned to face him, standing as their eyes met. She desperately bit back the tears that threatened to fall. Her heart was beating a mile a minute, his reaction was equal if not magnified. He grinned brightly as he approached her.

"Hi Bones," he said enveloping her into a strong hug. He inhaled the scent he could stay here forever, wrapped in his Bones, he could stay here just like this.

She pulled back first, "Hi Booth. How have you been?" he sat on the other side of the booth. To far from her with the way he was feeling. "How is Tessa?"

Booth smiled "We aren't together we haven't been for some time now."

"You haven't?" her breath began to catch in her throat. "Why?" the waitress returned with two menus. Booth smiled up at her but Brennan didn't she was too engrossed in what the answer to the question would be. "Why did you guys break up?" she asked again.

"Because, I don't love her. I didn't think that I could love her when I am in love with someone else. I think I'll have coffee and pie, what are you getting?"

She stared at him bewildered. "When did you break up with her?"

"I think I want cherry pie," he said as calm as he could manage. "would you like some?" he said not looking at her but eyes glued to his menu.

"No I don't want pie, will you answer the question?" her irritation level growing.

"Your that interested huh Bones?"

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Her lips pursed together and he smiled. "Fine don't tell me. I think I'll just have a salad." she said.

"You always eat rabbit food Bones. What about the good stuff like cake and I don't know ice cream sundaes they have those ya know." he continued to look through the menu.

"I dumped Joshua this morning." she blurted.

"Did you?" he replied. He looked at her finally.

Did he even care? Was this a mistake? "I did. It wasn't working out with us and I didn't think we could continue on living together. So I broke it off."

Booth slid his menu away folding his hands in front of him. "I'm glad," was all he said. The waitress returned took their order and before she knew what she was saying she looked at him eyes gleaming.

"What do you mean 'your glad'?"

Booth looked at her as if he didn't know what she was talking about. "Uh?"

"Don't give me that Booth. What do you mean your glad?"

His eyes shut then opened widening in fake realization "I mean I'm glad your not seeing he's a jerk."

She rolled her eyes once more biting the inside of her jaw to keep from screaming. He was not making this easy for her. Dealing with these emotions were new for her. How was she going to bring 'I'm in love with you into a conversation?'

Their food was delivered and they ate in silence. Which was odd for them, they were usually arguing about something while they ate.

Brennan was slowly making her way through her fries and Booth had finished his pie. He was staring at her watching her push fries on her plate. He took one sticking it into his mouth. "You didn't ask."

"Do I ever?" he replied.

"You ready?" she nodded and they stood together. Booth tossed the money on the table. As they left the diner he grabbed her hand. She stopped turned to him looking down at their joined hands she expected him to say something he continued to hold her hand and pulled her with him as they left the diner.

Still holding his hand she followed him to his SUV. "Booth." she jerked back her hand. "There is something we need to discuss. There is a reason I broke it off with Joshua," her arms hung loosely at her sides.

"I know Bones, you told me it wasn't working out." he reached for her hand again. Pulling open the car door at the same time.

"I know I'm aware that's what I told you, but that wasn't all of it."

He sighed. "Bones, I promise we will sit and talk about all of this but right now I want to get some where that not the parking lot." She rolled her eyes and climbed up into the truck.

Booth shut the door and walked around the back of the truck. He tried not to grin but how could he not, everything that he could possibly want was about to be his. He hoped.

"You know Bones," he started the car. "not talking to you has been the hardest thing in my life." He pulled the SUV into traffic and headed towards his apartment.

"Why did'nt you call after that night?" her question hung in the air between them filling the cab thickening it. He could feel her gaze on him and wondered how long she was going to let him stay silent before she continued.

Brennan turned to look out the window finally, why didn't he call her after that? He didn't try to contact her. They didn't speak, the only time they spent anytime together was during cases and only then did they talk and it was usually about the case. They didn't eat together and their customary end of case drink was with other people.

Brennan felt her heart break each time, it was the only question she couldn't figure out. Why didn't he try?

Booth pulled his car into the parking lot, as soon as he put it into gear Brennan pushed open the door and got out.

"Wow she moves fast," he said to himself. She was up the stairs and inside before he had even reached her. He took his time, he knew she was mad. She didn't speak to him anymore once she asked him why he didn't call her.

He took some pride in knowing that she still had her key. That was the only way she got in. Not even Joshua could make her take that key. He held his in his hand and thumbed the one that opened her apartment.

Tessa asked about it once when they were getting ready for work one morning. She sat on the bed looking at his keys. "Sweetie what does this one go to?"

He remembered poking his head out the door of the bathroom. He remembered the anger that quickly came about. "It goes to Bones' apartment."

"You have a key to her place?" Tessa questioned. Booth hadn't meant to answer her so forcefully but it came across that way carrying with it all the importance it needed to.

"Yes and she has a key to mine." He believed right then Tessa knew that things had changed. That every since they had gotten back together that something about their relationship was off.

If he had only realized it he could have saved them from a whole lot of pain. That little bit of morning changed everything, he realized he couldn't keep going the way they were and making love to Bones only made it more clear.

"Booth when you said you broke up with Tessa because you were in love with someone else what did that mean? Who were you in love with?"

"C'mon Bones, your smart haven't you figured it out yet?" he walked past her and into his bedroom.

"Booth I want to know why you never tried to contact me after that night." Brennan followed him in. "You didn't call. We didn't talk about it, we just went on with life like it never happened."

"Because you told me to leave Bones," he replied. He turned away from her opening up his top dresser drawer obviously searching for something. She watched him run his hands through. Socks bobbing up and then down again. When he came up empty he moved on to the next drawer.

"Booth after I heard you on the phone with Tessa it occurred to me that we were never going.........it doesn't matter."

He whirled around grabbing her by the wrist he pulled her bringing her up against him. "I don't like to be manhandled Booth," his mouth crashed down upon hers. Pushing her lips open with his tongue to probe her mouth. She stiffened at first but soon relaxed against him. Booth released her wrist wrapped an arm around her waist and continued to ravish her mouth. Brennan kissed him back with just an equal amount of impatience.

Booth tore his mouth away to place kisses down her neck. "Booth. . . .I. . . .I" she stammered. Her mind wouldn't focus on anything coherent.

"Bones," he said her name on a groan.

He continued to kiss her run his kisses up and down her neck across her collar bone and over to the other side of her neck. Brennan's head rolled back giving him better access. "Booth. . .I need an answer to my question." she finally managed.

He sighed as he straightened. Placing his hands on both sides of her face he kissed her lips gently. "I didn't call you that night or anytime after that because I thought you had chosen Joshua over me. I went home and tried to drink you away, but I couldn't. Then the next morning after I picked up Tessa I knew it wasn't right. We were together for about a week before I broke it off. I knew I loved you."

He expected a smile, a kiss, an 'I love you to' instead she punched him in the arm. Her brow furrowed. "Booth!" she stepped away. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were with that Joshua guy. He was layed all over your couch in my spot watching sports center. . . .I thought you didn't even like to have that on?" He yelled back.

"Booth, I was with Joshua because you were with Tessa I couldn't very well go through seeing you with her like what was going on between us wasn't there." she shot at him.

"Going on? Bones, we never . . . I mean you never. We never said anything to each other about it Bones. Yes we both felt it, I know we did. You are the most important person in the world to me Bones. What if I acted on those feelings and you didn't return them what would that have done to us?"

She lowered her head. "Booth what we did to each other, going out with other people. That did more harm than good Booth. I thought about you all the time that's never happened before."

Booth grabbed her again pulling her back to him. "I think about you, I can't sleep if I don't see you. I worry and wonder if your ok,"

"I can take care of myself." she said tears swimming in her eyes.

"So you've said Bones, but I love you. I broke it off with Tessa because I love you."

Brennan closed her eyes letting her tears spill over. "I broke it off with Joshua this morning for the same reason." she said resting her head on his chest. "I found that I love you too Booth."

He gently rubbed her back smiling as he remembered where he put what he was looking for. "Wait right here," he said leaving the bedroom and heading for Parkers room. He pulled open his sons sock drawer grabbed the pink dress socks he knew Parker would never touch and grabbed the small red velvet box.

He handed her the box. "Open it."

"What is it?"

"Just open it Bones," she pushed the lid up. The diamond sparkled back at her. The blue sapphire winked back at her. "I want you to be my wife, I want you to wake up next to me. I want to wake up holding you."

"Booth you still haven't asked," Brennan said with a smile.

He removed the ring from the box and placed the ring on her finger. "Will you marry me Bones? Temperance, will you marry me?"

"I'll have to weigh the pros and cons think about it for a minute." she grinned as she looked into his eyes. "Of course I'll marry you."

"Good." he replied. Kissing her again.

Booth pulled back looking in her eyes running a finger down her cheek. "Wait what did you mean by weigh the pros and cons?"

"As you know Booth I'm not wild about marriage but you'll do and I love you so that counts for something right?"

He looked at her a shocked look on her face. "You. . ." her cell began to ring interrupting him. Brennan pulled it from her pocket. She looked at the screen and saw Joshua flash across the screen. "Booth, its Joshua. I need to get it."

They sat on the bed together. Booth held her hand in his as she pressed the answer key. "Hi Joshua what do you want?"

Hi? Booth poked her in the side "Do you need to be so nice?" he whispered. She softly slapped his arm.

"Stop." she mouthed to him.

"Listen baby why. . ."

"Don't call me baby Joshua," the utter distaste on her face. "actually what do you want?"

"I want you to come home Tempe' come back to our place." he said.

Her brow creased her head turning eyes meeting Booths. "Are you in my apartment?" He was silent for a moment.

"I forgot something, and just being here made me think about us, ya know. All the great times."

"Joshua," she cut him off. "leave my place. Take whatever it is you left and get out."

"Bones, what the hell? Is he in your apartment didn't you do the walk through?" She moved the phone away from her mouth.

"How did you know about the walk through?" Booth gave her a smirk. "Everyone knows about the walk through," he said.

"Who are you talking to baby?"

Brennan growled into the phone. "I told you not to call me that, just grab your stuff and go. We are on our way over I would suggest you not be there."

"Who's coming with you? Your agent Booth?" Brennan reached a hand up and ran her thumb underneath his chin.

"Yes," she said smiling at Booth. "he is my agent Booth. He's a very jealous man Joshua," Brennan winked at Booth then placed a small kiss on his lips. "I would suggest you leave."

"I'll take my chances," Joshua flipped his cell phone shut and sat on the couch. He had met Seeley Booth sized him up and came to the conclusion that he wasn't as big and bad as Angela made him out to be. He could take him. He hoped.

"So he's waiting in your apartment, do you want me to go in with you?" Booth asked as he opened the door to let her in. "Do you want to just let me go up ya know toss him around a little?" Brennan put a hand on his chest. Smoothing out an imaginary wrinkle she learned that from Angela. Just do it just so you can feel the muscles. She was definitely enjoying it, when she tried it on Joshua there were no sparks. There was absolutely nothing.

"No Booth, I'll go up." she raised up on tip toe and kissed him. Booth put an arm around her waist bringing her closer to him. Even kissing her he got butterflies in his stomach. Brennan opened her mouth under his taking his tongue into her mouth. Groaning she arched into him. "Booth, we can't. . . .we." he began to kiss her ear nibbling on her ear lobe. "You need to stop. ." she giggled and went weak in the knees. "Booth stop!" she pushed against him.

"Why this is so much more fun than running over to your place to run off your ex." He said before going back to nibble on her ear. Her eyes rolled closed as every being of her lit up.

"Hmmm Booth you can't just . . . .oh wow how did you do that?" her mouth fell open as he did it again.

"Is it possible to twirl your tongue at the same time while doin. . ." he proved to her it was and she melted.

"Booth, listen we are going to end up in jail if you don't stop that," He finally pulled back. "Your going to need to do that again once we are finished with Joshua."

"Fine Bones but just mark my place," he said as he waited for her to climb in and shut the door. She was most definitely going to mark her spot.

He held her hand on the drive over, bringing her hand to his lips kissing her fingers. He couldn't believe that they were together and engaged. She was going to be his wife and nothing in the world could make him more happier than he was right now.


End file.
